Star wars Darth Vader's new huntsman
by Laquane2020
Summary: in a galaxy far far away Star wars evil and pixie dust don't mix but what if Darth Vader found his new henchman and turned her against her crew turning her evil then destroying the Galaxy. well Jake and cubby stop Izzy on time? Or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1 In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Chapter 1 In A Galaxy Far Far Away**

_in a galaxy far far away..._ _Luke Skywalker and lieutenant, we're just sailing across the Galaxy until..._

**Luke Skywalker's POV**

Lieutenant and I were just sailing through the Galaxy until a ship crashed into ours and it was not pretty and this ship was Darth Vader's ship.

"Luke, Skywalker I am your father." Darth Vader said to me even though I still don't believe he's my father.

"This is bad if Darth Vader destroys the ship even more, will crash." I said to myself.

"Luke, I calibrated the cannons in order for you to fire should we fire now or no?" my best friend in the whole world lieutenant asked me.

"No! I got a better idea." I said to him as I got something that Darth Vader hates bad and that something is his worst weakness pixie dust. But this pixie dust is purple.

"PIXIE DUST! What is pixiedust going to do?" lieutenant asked me and now he is getting annoying.

So, I blew Pixie Dust into his rear view mirrors and then he said...

**Darth Vader's POV**

After Luke Skywalker blew purple pixie dust on my windshield, my ship was spinning out of control until I crash landed into another universe.

"Ahhhhh I can't see I can't see." Darth Vader said.

But instead of him crashing into the same spot he always crashes, he went inside another universe and that was not good.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

"This strange place gives me the creeps." I said to myself as I walked through the sands.

" Step livley men the sooner we find treasure, the sooner I Captain James Hook can take his nap." A man wearing some kind of armer that is red and soft with a feather hat on his head along side a hook for a hand said to three huntsman's.

**Author's Note**

: **all right guys so far so good Darth Vader, landed in Neverland and he also heard voices in the next chapter we will see who those voices belong to, and they will team up to take Izzy and turn her evil. but will they succeed find out in the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Darth Vader in Neverland

**Chapter 2** **Darth Vader Crashes On Neverland** **Part 1**

**Darth Vader's POV**

_My ship crashed landed in Neverland? And I thought this place didn't exist but it does._"Step livley men the sooner we find treasure, the sooner we get back to the Jolly Roger." As man wearing a red coat a feathered hat and a hook for a hand said to his crew.

"Excuse me." I said. "But what are your names?" i asked them.

"My name is Captain James Hook and these are me crew Mr. Smee, Sharky amd Bones." Hook intruded himself and his crew.

"And hpw might you be?" Hook asked me.

"My name is Darth Vader and I have a proposition for you hook." I said to him.

" oh and what is this proposition you have for me Darth Vader?" Hook asked me.

" my proposition for you hook and your crew is if you guys want to take over Neverland I can help you succeed with that if you're up for it."

"I have all you want you to take over Neverland ever since that blasted pan came back I accept your position what's the first thing we should do?" Hook asked me.

" how about I go over my plan with a cup of tea would you three like to come aboard my ship?" I asked them.

" yes yes we would." They said the same time.

and after crashing into a weird place I never knew existed and my new friends, Captain Hook mr. smee sharky and Bones and I, went back inside my ship for a cup of tea and our evil plan to destroy Neverland

**Captain Hook's POV**

One me crew and I got on Darth Vader's ship, we had a cup of tea then we went over our biggest evil plan yet.

"So, Mr. Vader what is the first thing we do?" I asked him

**_TO BE CONTINUED_****_:_**

**_Author: uh oh this is not good two villains teamed up to take over Neverland what's going to happen? what should happen? let me know in the comments the next chapter we will focus on Luke Skywalker Jake Izzy and Cubby and see how they prepare for this Battle.Darth Vader's note: get ready Luke Skywalker, a puny popinjays because we the league of villains, or about to destroy your precious home come try and stop us.Spoiler Alert Darth Vader and Captain Hook are go into turn Izzy Evil and to the dark side _**


	3. Chapter 3 Darth Vader in Neverland

_When we last left Darth Vader, he landed on Netherland and now him and Captain Hook are trying to destroy Neverland with revenge but destry band just won't be pretty for Jake or cubby because in this chapter Izzy's getting kidnapped by Darth Vader himself he's going to try and convince is he that he's her father... enjoy this chapter and beware this chapter will contain nothing enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Darth Vader in Neverland Part 2****Darth Vader's POV**we finally made it to the Pirate island but I was waiting for the right moment to steal that little girl.

"so what do you think we're going to do first Darth Vader?" hook asked me.

"first when your little what you call them Puny Pirates go to sleep, you will sneak inside and grab that little girl and you will put her in this." I said it to him as I gave him a cage.

" A cage? You expect me to put Izzy in a cage.

"No! I expect you to go do your job right now go Captain Hook or else I'm going to feed you to Tick-Tock Croc." I said to him

" all right all right I'm going I'm going I'm going." he said to me as he went inside The hideout.

**Captain Hook's POV**I was already inside The hideout. So I was looking for Izzy, that's when I found her sleeping on her bed she looks so cute and innocent wrong so I grabbed the cage picked her up and placed her in the cage nice and gently and then I left the hideout with a note.

Jake and the cubby by the time you're reading this you are wondering where I am right now I am with the pirate princess and we're looking for treasure I won't be home until later on this evening hugs and kisses Izzy.

**Darth Vader's POV**I was waiting outside of The hideout, like a for a while now that's when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I got the girl in the cage you know what I mean." Captain Hook said to me as I jumped.

" don't scare me like that again hook." I said to him

"Sorry about that come on let's go back to your ship." he said to me as we ran back to my ship.

The next morning...

**Jake's** **POV**It was a bright and sunny morning the birds was jumping the sea was well Watery, Cubby and I just woke up.

"good morning Captain Jake." Cubby said to me.

"good morning Cubby!" I said to him.

"do you know where Izzy went?" I asked him.

" yeah she left a note on your bed." he said to me as I went to my bed and read the note.

Jake and the cubby by the time you're reading this you are wondering where I am right now I am with the pirate princess and we're looking for treasure I won't be home until later on this evening hugs and kisses Izzy!

after I read the note I went to go have breakfast with Cubby.

"so Jake do you want some toast to eat for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Sure thanks buddy!" I said to him.

Meanwhile on Darth Vader's ship...

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up the next day but I didn't wake up on Pirate island or inside The hideout I woke up in a cage and it was dark and scary I tried calling for Jake and cubby but they did not hear me at all maybe because I was on a ship I hope it wasn't the Jolly Rodger.

"hello hello anyone here my name is Isabella Rose green but call me Izzy by the way I'm stuck in the cage get me out of here." I said but no one heard me that's when someone walked uup to me.

"well well, well if it isn't Isabella Rose green AKA Izzy!" the man said to me.

" who are you what do you want?" I asked the man but his face was covered with a mask.

"Izzy Rose green, I am your father also my name is Darth Vader, but you can call me papa." Darth Vader said to me.

" you can't be my dad my dad died a long time ago." I said to him.

" but that's where you're wrong daughter I am your father you see when you were little, I faked my death just to make your mother miserable and worried about me so I sent you her to Neverland." Darth Vader said to me... era I mean Dad.

"okay if you're really my dad what do you want me to do daddy?" I asked him.

But that's when Hook came in and putted a mind control helmet on me and I started to feel funny.

"yay hey no way what gives?" Why can't I take this helmet off my head?' I asked them.

Not only I started to feel funny, but also started to feel evil.

"Hello my daughter!

"Get ready Luke Skywalker and Jake cubby all of Neverland is the new villain in town and her name is now Darth Vader II and she can bite."

meanwhile...

**Luke's POV**

I was just on a moisture the desert planet of Tatooine with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru that's when I heard the Darth Vader signal went off.

"I gotta go!" I said to my Aunt Beru.

"Okay Luke but remember to come back home." She said to me.

" I will and I love you Aunt Beru!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

" I love you too Luke and good luck!" She said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to her as I left home.

I was orbiting the Galaxy withy friends. Chewbacca, R2-D2 and Biggs Darklighter. We were trying to figure out Darth Vader's evil scheme but once we looked at the monitor we saw he wasn't alone.

"Luke Skywalker I am your father if you're listening to this message, I am not alone this time because I have a new arrivals to come and destroy you your friends and Neverland." Darth Vader said to me.

" what do you want Darth Vader?" I asked him.

" I'm going to destroy all of mankind and no one and I mean no one can stop us."

"As they say Neverland bye by." He didn't get to finish because I cut the screen in half My lightsaber.

"this is bad." R2-D2 said to me.

"I know buddy how are we going to save our universe and what was that place Darth Vader said he was going to destroy?" I asked them.

" I believe that place is called Neverland Luke Skywalker." Biggs Darklighter answered my question.

"then set a course to Neverland and fast." I said to them.

as I ordered them a big portal open and we zoomed really fast flying across the whole entire galaxy until we made it to Neverland.

**Biggs Darklighter's** **POV**

as we finally made it to Neverland we had to land our ship somewhere safe that's when Luke Skywalker pointed to an Island.

"Biggs Darklighter, look an Island we can land or ship on that island." he said to me as I started to land the ship on this island Pirate Island to be exact.

I thought Neverland and never existed but as I remember correctly my mother read me stories about Peter Pan when I was younger I guess the legendary Peter Pan stories are real cool.

"okay keep your eyes peeled people we got to find help and fast." I said to them.

" But Biggs Darklighter, where are we going looking for help? We have never been to Neverland before." Luke Skywalker sent to me.

"true but I'm sure we can find help besides it's not like Darth Vader has a daughter right?" I asked them.

but unfortunately I spoke too soon because as we were walking on the sand we saw a miniature version of Darth Vader but this one was tough.

"oh look Darth Vader accidentally put himselves in the washing machine again." I said as the three of us laughed.

" silence you fools!" Darth Vader suck to us as we turned around.

"I've see the three of you have met my daughter allow me to introduce her. this is Darth Vader II and she's a girl she's evil she's mean she's deceased and she can kick butt, oh did I also forgot that she was once a member of Jake and his pirate team?" Darth Vader asked us.

"What!" We all set at the same time.

"that's right and I'm going to kill all of you even though I'm a girl." Darth Vader II said to us.

" I'm not going without a fight." Luke Skywalker said as he took out his lightsaber Darth Vader II did the same.

**Author's Note: oh no this is not good it looks like Darth Vader has taken control of Izzy, and now she's evil we are now in the scene where Luke Skywalker and Izzy AKA Darth Vader II are fighting who will win who do you think will win Darth Vader II or Luke Skywalker even though he can't beat up a girl but hey why not right. anyway see you guys next chapter called chapter 4 Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader II part 1** **also can you guys think of awesome ideas for this next chapter it's a fight scene!**

**Good Luck, and remember to comment and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Luke Skywalker Vs Izzy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey everyone as you all know Izzy is now evil and she is now went to the dark side in this three-part chapter we will see who will win that won't be until Jake gets in the way. so without further ado I'll give you Chapter 4 Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader II part 1**

**Luke Skywalker's POV**

As we both got on lightsabers out I Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader II ran towards each other both our lightsabers classed together, I was not going down without a fight.

"you think you're tougher than me Girl I have you know I know karate Star Wars style." I said to her.

"Oh well here's something that you should know about me." she said to me.

then out of nowhere she jumped over me did a 365 flip, and she made my lightsaber fall on the ground.

"no I can't let her win this." I said eyes are trying to grab my lightsaber but she stepped on my hand.

"Okay okay okay okay okay Uncle, Uncle." I said to her eyes I begged her to get off my hand.

"Oh come on Skywalker, I thought you were better than that." She said to me.

"Well I didn't know I was going to get beaten by a girl I didn't know you were a girl." I said to her. Ahhhhh!

"Daughter THAT'S ENOUGH get off." him." Darth Vader's said to her.

"But father I'm almost done crushing his hand." she said to him.

" I said get off him we have other things to do like destroy your old friends." he said to her with a smirk.

" Oh yeah! Time to destroy those little brats." she said to him as she finally got off my hand.

"you broke my hand you're going down to pay my bill for what you did to my hand." I said to her.

" No! I'm not paying nothing I'm evil I don't pay with money I paid with mercy and pain. Now if you'll excuse us, we got other things to do. Let's go to That hideout over there and destroy it father." she said I as she left.

"Oh I love it when she's evil." Darth Vader said to himself as he was jumping up and down like a 9 year old girl.

**Darth Vader's II POV**

As my father and I finally went inside The hideout we destroyed everything that wasn't until I saw a picture of well me with people I recognized. But once I looked at them, they became a figure of my imagination I didn't recognize them at all. So I decided to take the picture and slammed It on The ground making it break into little pieces, Once that was done, I took the photo and burned it half burned it.

"father is everything destroyed?" I asked him.

"almost I just got to destroy this teddy bear." he said to me as I looked at the teddy bear.

" Teddy bear? No!" I said to him as I dodged and took the teddy bear.

"what in tarnation? have you lost your mind daughter give me that teddy bear so I can destroy it." he said to me.

" no you are not going to destroy this teddy bear father if anyone's going to destroy this teddy bear it's me I'm going to destroy this teddy bear give me a knife" I said to him I seen gave me a knife.

But I couldn't kill that my own teddy bear that didn't matter I'm evil so I'm going to destroy this bear anyway astalavista Teddy bear." I said as I started to bring the knife closer.

"Izzyc you wouldn't destroy your own teddy bear would you?" the teddy bear sent to me.

"well I...you... see... I..." I said to him.

" daughter someone's coming!" My father said to me.

I looked at my father then back at my teddy bear I didn't want to kill it so, I decided to put it inside my black coat so it can be safe.

"did you dispose of that teddy bear?" my father asked it to me.

"why yes Father that teddy bear deserved it." I said to him as I putted fake teddy bear blood on the ground for evidence.

"good come on let's go back to my ship AKA our home hahaha!" he said to me as being left The hideout a mess and destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5 Jake meets Luke Skywalker

**Chapter 5 Jake meets Luke****Author's Note: _Happy Monday! So it's time for both of our heros to finally meet and Luke telling Jake and Cubby about Darth Vader's new friend. But will they take the news bad? You'll just have wait wait and find out for yourself. So without further ado I give you Chapter 5. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jake meets Luke**

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and I we're just coming home from another day of adventuring that's when the two of us saw a man who was hurt, and needed some help.

"Help, someone help me." the man called out.

"Jake look a man, needs help." Cubby said to me as he was pointing to the direction that that man was just lying on the sand.

"Cubby go get some water for this poor man." I said to him.

" Ahy eye Jake!" He said to me as he went inside The hideout to get some water.

But just as I started to help the man up, Cubby started screaming..

"Ahhhhh JAKE YOU BETTER COME SEE OUR ROOM." Cubby screamed my name as the man and I went inside The hideout.

"Cubby what happened in here?" o asked him.

"Well...I will...I don't know." He said to me.

"Excuse me if I may first my name is Luke Luke Skywalker and I think I know what happened to your hideout." Luke Skywalker started to explain.

" it was Darth Vader my worst enemy ever and also my father was my father, until he went to the dark side. oh yeah and he has a new friend. her name is Darth Vader II and you guys might know her as Izzy and she turned evil thanks to Darth Vader and your Nemesis Captain Hook." Luke Skywalker said to us.

" so the note that would be read this morning was written by Captain Hook?" I asked Luke Skywalker.

" I'm afraid so Jake but we can save her. Well we can try to save her." he said to us.

" how we have no idea where they are." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby has a point I mean if we do find them when we find them I'm going to kick Captain hook's butt." I said to Luke Skywalker.

"hold it right there Jake I don't think picking Captain hook's butt is a good idea." Luke Skywalker said to me.

"you're right but I want her back to normal." I said to him.

" but it won't be easy to Jake she's tough, she's stronger and she won't even remember you two. You can try but I don't think it will work." Luke Skywalker said to us.

"and Luke have you heard of the terms never say never to a Neverland pirate?" Cubby asked him.

" I do now thanks Cubby!" Luke Skywalker said to him.

"no problem Luke Skywalker." Cubby said to him.

"oh and please call me Luke."

"Okay!" We said to him.

**Author's Note**: **Awesome sauce! looks like our two heroes finally met Luke Skywalker but it's up to the three of them now to save Neverland from 3 evil villains one of them is a girl which is Izzy. and I think Jake is going to be the one fighting her While Cubby and Luke Skywalker, fight Captain Hook and Darth Vader I don't know yet but I'm thinking to switching it around a bit maybe Jake and Luke Skywalker fight Izzy, I'm still working out The kinks what do you guys think let me know in a review. Anyway, see you guys next Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Jake Vs Izzy

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys Happy Friday! I'm back for another Chapter for y'all. So in the last Chapter, Captain Jake and Cubby met Luke Skywalker and he told them that Izzy joined Darth Vader and Captain Hook to take over Neverland. And now Captain Jake, Cubby, and Luke Skywalker are going to battle them. How will win the Battle? Find out in this Chapter. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Jake Vs Izzy**

**Jake's ****POV**

I couldn't believe that Izzy would go and join Darth Vader and Captain Hook. But if I know Izzy, be she should come back. Hopefully?

"Luke do you know where Darth Vader II is?" I asked him.

"No! But i do know where Darth Vader's ship is!" He said to me.

"Then Yo ho let's go!" I said to him.

So we finally made it to Darth Vader's ship and the three of us went inside.

"Captain Jake, how are we going to find Izzy, if we don't know what she looks like?" Cubby asked me.

" Relax, Cubby I know exactly what she likes like." I said to her.

" really you know exactly what she looks like?" Cubby asked me.

" Yeah why?" I asked him.

"Because well, one she found us, and two she looks different." Cubby said to me.

I turned around and what I saw was Izzy and she was really different.

"Izzy! how are you?" I asked her.

"silence fool you are now my prisoners." She said to us.

"Cut the ACT Izzy come on let's go find some treasure!" I said to her but she just pulled away from me.

"I don't know you guys." She said to us.

"Your joking right?" Cubby asked her.

She didn't answer him because she brought is to the basement and locked us up.

"Yay hay no way. Izzy, let us out this instant"

That's when Darth Vader and Captain Hook came downstairs giving Izzy credit for what she has done.

"well the done daughter give me a chance to capture Captain Jake cubby and Luke Skywalker! I am proud of you." Darth Vader said to her.

"I did a good job father?" She asked him. wait did she just call him father?

" wait father? Izzy, he's not your father snap out of it." I said to her.

"Captain Jake how are we going to get out of this stupid cage?" Cubby asked me.

"with my mighty Captain sword Cubby! Izzy thinks she's smart, but not smart enough to deal with Captain Jake." I sent them as I got out my mighty Captain sword, and broke the railings by heating it up.

**Darth Vader's POV**

What I didn't know was that they escaped.

"dad don't look now but they escaped." my not daughter said to me. But she doesn't know that I am not her father but she will soon very soon.

"What? Get them daughter, get them!" I said to her.

"With pleasure father." She said to me as I started to tear up a bit.

**Luke Skywalker's POV**

as I was walking I saw Jake and Cubby running.

"Hey Luke Skywalker!" Captain Jake said to me as he passed me.

"Hey Luke Skywalker!" cubby also said 8 me as he fell to the ground


	7. Chapter 7 fighting the one you love

**_Author's Note: Hey Everyone Merry Christmas! Now I think we have a crossover to continue with right? So, I finally give you this next Chapter of Jake and the Neverland Pirates Star Wars enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 fighting the one you love**

**Cubby's POV**

We were in Darth Vader's ship I was hiding cus I didn't want to get the fight that Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Captain Jake and Darth Vader II were fighting with each other back to back which was actually pretty good for Jake and Izzy. okay maybe not of Jake and Izzy let's just say Jake was the one fighting Izzy and Luke Skywalker was fighting Darth Vader.

"You fools you think you could just come on our ship, and fight us?" Darth Vader said to them.

"Yes!" we said to them at the same time.

" Look I really don't know who you are kid but do me and my father a favor, and leave our ship." Izzy er Darth Vader II said to Captain Jake.

"Izzy snap out of it. You're not his daughter, your a Neverland Pirate. Please come back to me IZZY remember who you are." Captain Jake said to Izzy.

"Father, what should I do to our guests here?" Darth Vader II asked her father.

"put them down in the dungeon lock them up." Darth Vader said to her.

"With pleasure father Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

**Captain Jake's POV**

I couldn't believe it Izzy didn't remember me. we were now downstairs in the dungeon and we we're not happy at all.

"I can't believe Izzy through us down here." I said in a loud tone.

" I can't believe that you were fighting a girl Captain Jake." Luke Skywalker said to me.

" Look we need to restore Izzy's memories and fast." I said to them.

" But, Captain Jake how in Earth are we going to do that?" Cubby asked me.

"I have know idea." I said to him.

"Hey, maybe I can get on of my friends to help us!" Luke Skywalker said to us.

" That's a great idea Luke! But who on Earth is going to help us?" I asked him.

Just then someone came opening the floor and got us put of the cell.

"Thanks! who are you? I asked the mystery person.

"Doesn't matter right now you need to find away to restore your friends memory and quick." the mystery person said to us.

" Okay crew we need to split up cubby, you can go with Luke Skywalker, I will go with this mystery person let us know if you find anything!" I said to them.

"Aye eye Captain Jake!" They a said to me at once.

So we all went our separate ways to find something that will help us restore Izzy's memories.

"We need to find anything that is going to help us." I said to the mystery person.

"Like what Captain Jake?" He asked me.

"Anything like something in a box, something that can help us figure... I don't know find something!" I said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

Meanwhile with Cubby and Luke Skywalker

When Captain Jake and the mystery person Luke Skywalker and I, were finding as well.

"Cubby did you find anything" Luke Skywalker asked me.

" No! You?" He asked me.

" Nothing yet!" I said to him as I bumped into some kind of machine and fell.

"Ouch! Huh? Hey Luke, can you come here please I think I found something." I said while I was calling him.


	8. Chapter 8 Cubby found something

**Chapter 8 Cubby found something**

* * *

* * *

_**Author's Note**: _**_Hello Darth! i am sorry that I haven had time to update this Crossover in a long time but I can update this next Chaptet for you right now. So in This next chapter cu5bby and Luke Skywalker look at something that Cubby be found in the last Chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Cubby found something**

**Luke Skywalker's ****POV**

so now it's finally my turn thank God. Anyway with Captain Jake fighting the one he loves, Cubby called my name for something.

"Cubby you called me? what's up? And are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Luke! But I found something check it out." he said to me as he poured it down the sheets and to our surprising there was a machine of some sort.

"Cubby, why would Darth Vader have this machine inside his ship?" I asked him.

"I have no idea." he said to me.

**"**Look, cubby a note." I said to him as I pulled the note off of the machine.

"A note? Why would there be a note attached to this machine?" Cubby asked me.

"Well, only one way to find out is to read it." I said to him as I started to read the note.

**_" attention all Neverland brats, my father and I built this machine so we can destroy Neverland and take over the world and if anyone finds this your Dead that includes you Cubby Luke Skywalker and Captain Jake!!!_****_my father's daughter Darth Vader II..._**As I was done reading the note, I dropped it.

"Well well, well look who finally found my plans." someone said as we turned around.

" Darth Vader II!?" Cubby and I asked at the same time.

"oh and here's your prophetic leader." Darth Vader II said as she threw Captain Jake to us.

"CAPTAIN JAKE!" Cubby and I said as we looked at Captain Jake.

"Captain Jake what happened?" We asked him.

"I'll tell you right now." Captain Jake said it to us as he was trying to get up.

**Captain Jake's POV**After one of Luke Skywalker's friend saved us, I told you guys to split up and we did.

So, I took my mighty Captain sword to find dare I have to say it Darth Vader II.

I had to disguise myself as something so, I disguised myself as Izzy.

"Do not say a word." I said it to Cubby and Luke Skywalker

"we won't." they said to me as they started to chuckle.

Anyway, I already got caught by Darth Vader.

"so Captain Jake you here to claim my daughter." Darth Vader said to me.

" she's not your daughter she's my girlfriend and her name is Izzy. Release her at once?" I asked him.

" I'm sorry Captain but that won't happen." I turned around and saw Izzy AKA Darth Vader II.

" you see father and I decided to do something about you and your little friends out there including that bad guy Captain Hook." Darth Vader II said to me.

"Okay we all know Captain Hook can be bad sometimes but he does have a heart and I know you do too." I said to her.

" blah blah blah no one cares about me no more besides you don't want me to destroy your little mermaid friend do you?" she asked me as she showed me Marina the mermaid!!!

"what she captured Marina the mermaid please tell me She didn't capture Stormy as well?" Cubby asked me and worry.

"I also captured Stormy!!!!!!" Darth Vader II said to him.

"Noo!" Cubby said as he kneeled to his knees.

"Don't worry she's fine for now.." Darth Vader II said to him.

"hey who's telling the the flashback here? huh?" I asked her.

"Shut your mouth Captain Jake." she said to me.

"you had your chance of being captain I think it's time for me to destroy you!!" she said to me as she ran towards me.

"not on my watch your not!" I said to her I ran towards her as well.

so Izzy AKA Darth Vader II and I started to fight we were clutching our lightsabers together.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS IZZY." I said to her.

"YES I DO MY FATHER IS COUNTING ON ME!" She said to me.

"OPEN YOUR EYES WOMAN! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT HE'S YOUR FATHER?" I asked her.

"YOUR FATHER IZZY YOUR REAL FATHER, DIED WHEN YOU FIRST CAME TO NEVERLAND I FOUND YOU ON THE BEACG IN A RAFT. YOU WERE SCEARD TO TELL ANYONE BUT YOU WERE BRAVE RNOUGH TO TELL ME!" I said as she stoped for a little bit and thought about what I've just said to her.

"daughter can't you see he's lying to you I'm your father I haven't told you that I was alive." Darth Vader said to her. Do whi are you going to believe your former captain, or your father?" Dath Vader asked her.

"I I I choose...MY FATHER!" Izzy said to herself as my heart started to break.

"no Izzy!" I said as I clutched down to the floor.

"FINISH HIM! DESTROY THE MERMAIDS!" Darth Vader said to her as she the raised her lightsaber High and started to stab it right into my leg. I started to scream in pain.

"Captain Jake!!!!!! Marina and Stirny screamed my name as Izzy and Darth Vader left.

"I'm okay girls!" I said ti then as I tried to get up over the floor but my leg was seriously injured.

after I shooted off the machine the girls were okay thank God. but as for me, I passed out.

"Captain Jake!!" Marina said to me as she ran towards my side.

"are you okay?" Marina asked me.

"I can't feel my legs it hurts." I said to her as I was trying to get up but I couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9 Why is Izzy with Darth Vader

* * *

_**Author's Note**: **uh oh this isn't good Izzy does it know that Darth Vader isn't her dad but she thinks that Darth Vader is her dad what will Captain Jake do now well basically nothing right now because his leg is injured thanks to Darth Vader II AKA Izzy green well let's see what happens in this next chapter...**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Why is Izzy with Darth Vader**

**Darth**** Vader's POV**

I was just about to plan my next evil plan, until I came across these two idiots that escaped.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked Cubby and Luke Skywalker my worst enemy ever.

"We were just leaving." Luke Skywalker said as he took Cubby's hand and left.

"What were those two doing?" I asked myself.

"what were those two doing?" I asked myself.

"Dad, those guys are never going to stop to beat us are they?" my daughter asked me wait no translate that my daughter that I possessed asked me.

"Nope." I said to my fake daughter

"As I was getting ready for the real plan... you're going to have to guess to find out what it is in a review

**Author's Note**: **what do you guys think of what Darth Vader is really planning let both of us know in a review**

**I know this chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add except asking what Cubby and Luke Skywalker was doing, which we already know what they would do in anyway.**

**Can you guys guess what they were about to do before Darth Vader showed up?**

**Thanks and remember to review and leave your emails in the review as well.**


	10. Chapter 10 Darth Vader and Luke Skywalke

_**Author's Note: Hey guys long time since I updated Star Wars and Jake and the Neverland Pirates Crossover right. But don't worry because in this Chapter Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are going to fight in this scene and while they are doing that, Cubby is going to find Izzy. Anyway, enjoy!**__**Disclaimer: I do not own Start Wars, or Jake and the Neverland Pirates.**___

* * *

**Chapter 10 Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker fight****Cubby's POV**While Luke Skywalker and I were still on Darth Vader's ship along side Jake, the three of us were in a bad situation. Jake was badly injured, and you know the rest.

"Darth Vader, you release Izzy right NOW!" I said to him.

"Never." Darth Vader said to me.

" Well, I've tried." I said to myself as Luke Skywalker blocked me.

"Luke, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You and Jake, find Izzy I hold Darth Vader!" Luke said to me as I smiled.

So Jake and I left Like to fight with Darth Vader while we go and rescue Izzy.

**Luke Skywalker's POV**While Jake and Cubby we're finding Izzy, I was fighting my father. I didn't want Cubby to get hurt, so I had to let him and Jake find their friend.

"You'll never get away with this Darth Vader!" I said to him.

" Oh, bit this party is just getting started." Darth Vader said as he took out his lightsaber as so did I and we started to fight.

We were really going head to head with one another as I was thinking how are Jake and Cubby doing.

**Jake's POV**As I heard Two lightsabers, I knew it was them AKA Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader fighting.

"Come on Cubby, we got to find Izzy, before she and Darth Vader takes over the she entire Neverland." I said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry puny Pirates, I'm afraid your too late." Izzy said to is as we turned around.

"Careful Cubby, she is now evil." I said to him.

"Izzy, is still in there Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Not anymore!" Izzy said to us.

"Yes you want you're still in there come on Izzy come on you got to remember us please I'm Cubby, I'm your little brother please...

Once Cubby said that, Izzy suddenly stopped.

"_Yes you are you're still in you got to remember us Cubby I'm your brother brother please.." Cubby's voice said to her.__" _Cubby! No I'm evil, and daddy wants me to be proud of myself so, time to destroy you both!" Izzy said to herself as she took out her lightsaber and aimed it at us.

"Izzy, please stop you're scaring me mostly Jake, but me. Please you got to come back to us I'm alone without you please. well Jake this is the end, if I don't make it out alive, tell Stormy I love her." Cubby said to me as I nodded my head.

But as Izzy took Cubby by the shirt, she held her lightsaber to his neck.

"Izzy you wouldn't kill him would you? he's your little brother, he's our little brother please Izzy don't kill him.

"Too late!" Izzy said to me as she sliced Cubby's neck a little bit do I can see blood dripping.

"NO!" I said as I ran towards him.

"oh no he only has a few more minutes to live, sorry Jake but he's going to be dead." Izzy said to me.

"That's it, I said I would never fight a girl, you want to fight, let's fight Izzy." I said to her as I took out my sword and it turned into a lightsaber as Izzy took out hers and we started to cling out saber's together.

"You're nothing but a trader, a loser, a worst friend, and other words I can't say right now because you are rude and disrespectful to me and Cubby. not only that you killed him well, like you said he's going to die if I don't get him help. don't you see Izzy, this is what Darth Vader wants you to do. he wants you to destroy us but you don't want that to you? Do You?" I asked her.

"Yes I do!" Izzy said to me.

"well that's not the Izzy I know and love. that's right I said love, because the real Izzy would be shocked to hear what I just said. but you're not her, you're just a lonely girl who doesn't understand the word love. cuz right now, you broke my heart, and I don't think it can never be replaced.' I said to her as I took my lightsaber and turned it off.

"Jake what are you doing?" Cubby asked me in a weak voice.

" I'm getting my Izzy back, with one thing she can't resist and that's me kissing her on the lips wish me luck I said to him.

"Good luck, and goodbye!" Cubby." said as he took one last breath.

But once I was about to kiss Izzy, she turned around and saw Cubby.

"Cubby!" Izzy said as we ran towards him.

"So are you back?" I asked her.

"I, I think so. Jake I'm so sorry for all this to happen I got so jealous I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

" it's okay, what matters is that you okay." I said to her.

"But Cubby isn't." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, Izzy, take care of yourselves because I'm dying goodbye!" Cubby said as he closed his eyes.

" Well, that took a lot of fighting, but I took care of Darth Vader." Luke Skywalker said as he walked over to us.

" oh, no, CUBBY!" Luke Skywalker said as we ran to us followed by Marina and Stormy.

"Cubby no!" Stormy said as Marina held her tightly.

"Cubby, wanted me to tell you that he loves you Stormy." I said to her.

So as Stormy, walked towards him, she placed a kiss on his lips and walked back to o Marina.


End file.
